


【海王Arthurm】论话痨是否为攻略傲娇的最佳解（全）

by dearwu



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwu/pseuds/dearwu
Summary: 旧文搬运。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, arthurm - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【海王Arthurm】论话痨是否为攻略傲娇的最佳解（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

亚瑟从小便知道自己有个同母异父的弟弟。

他在陆地长大，而对方生活于海平面下，两人生长背景、生活环境毫无交集，亚瑟见过的亚特兰蒂斯人少之又少，他甚至想象不出他的弟弟长得什么样。

他的母亲是亚特兰蒂斯的女王，统治着这个传说的国度，他的弟弟理所应当也是沐浴在众星拱月下的小王子。

亚特兰娜曾问过亚瑟愿不愿意与她一同回亚特兰蒂斯见见弟弟，他拒绝了，说不上来为什么，在外人眼里，亚瑟是个热情率直的胡髯大汉，他对任何人都抱有善意，他愿意在酒吧与那些人吆喝划拳，喝酒助兴，但去见一个从未照过面的弟弟，总让他浑身不对劲。

亚特兰娜说不动亚瑟，偶尔也会让她的谋臣维科帮忙规劝，但和亚特兰娜不同，如果说这位母亲总是柔性劝导“一同和我回去见见奥姆吧，亚瑟，他也很想你”，维科向来对奥姆只字不提，只会反复强调“亚瑟，何不试着回一趟亚特兰蒂斯呢？你是亚特兰娜女王的继承人，你总有一天得回去的”。

说实话，他对后者的说词莫名有些抵触，就好像他的母亲快管不动事儿了一样。

况且，凭什么是他去见弟弟，而不是弟弟来找他呢？

于是亚瑟仍生活在陆地，和他的父亲汤姆住在一起。

汤姆是灯塔的看守者，而他则拜来自于母亲的亚特兰蒂斯血统所赐，担任海上救生员──包括但不限于营救溺水者，没有什么比这项工作更如鱼得水，又能养活自己来得快意了。

偶尔母亲会回到岸上与他们父子相聚，生活照旧，一切都很美好。

直至某个夜晚。

这一天，他的母亲按惯例回海底去了，取代亚特兰娜女王前来的不是她的谋臣，而是一名素未谋面的陌生人。

那人留着一头浅金色的头发，即使刚从海面上来，脸上挂着水珠，发型仍是维持得一丝不苟。

他身着一身软甲，是亚瑟从未见过的装扮，除了在他的母亲身上见过，亚瑟立即意识到来者何人。对方走到相距他约两呎左右便停下脚步，两人保持着不远不近的距离，尽管现在是晚上，能视度不高，但透过灯塔打在那人发梢上的光，以及脸上水珠的映射，亚瑟仍是勉强看清了对方的脸孔。

他对亚特兰蒂斯人的认知实在浅薄，尽管维科已对他讲授过相关常识，但在维科传授他这些知识前，他曾一度以为那些亚特兰蒂斯人身上肯定有一些和鱼类相似的特征，可能是鳃，抑或是鳍，但为什么亚特兰娜没有呢？自然是因为他的母亲拥有将这些特征隐藏起来的能力，年幼的小亚瑟如此想。

来人身上自然什么也没有，就是一个再正常也不过的人类外壳，亚瑟对亚特兰蒂斯人的认知在维科坚持不懈的教育下已完善许多。或许是月光的催化，让他忍不住以一个兴奋的口吻开启话题：“哇哦，你是奥姆对吧，我，我是……”他有点语无伦次，毕竟他想不透为什么他的弟弟会突然出现在陆地，而他的母亲却只字未提。

最后，他决定顺其自然，不再刻意组织言语：“我的天啊，你简直……”在陆地，人们初次见面的说话礼仪他还是牢记在心的，尽管对方来自亚特兰蒂斯，但顺着对方的容貌夸赞放诸四海皆准，况且奥姆的外表确实令人惊艳。

可惜后面的话被来人冷淡而犀利的眼神给逼得吞了回去。

“那，那换你说点什么吧。”亚瑟又道，尽管对方看上去并不是很想和他交流。

奥姆仍是一句话也没说，他身后一波海浪打了上来，强劲的浪花几乎要将他灭顶，亚瑟反射性的去拉奥姆的手，显然他忘了对方比他更适应海洋，然而伸手所及净是冰冷的海水，不过转瞬，奥姆已随同海浪消失在他眼前。

亚瑟盯着自己被浪花狠狠拍打过的指尖，痛感很快就消散了，只是奥姆的容貌恐怕还会在他的脑海里停驻很久。

两天后，亚特兰娜上岸了，亚瑟早早便在岸边护栏等候，他憋了一肚子的疑问，拟好的问题还来不及问出口，亚特兰娜母爱泛滥，直接给他一个拥抱：“噢，亚瑟，和奥姆见面还顺利吗？你们俩处得如何？我怎么问他就是不说，这孩子真是……”

“呃，”亚瑟将脸埋在亚特兰娜颈间，艰难的道：“妳知道的，其实我们没聊什么，奥姆看上去话不多──等等，妳知道奥姆来找我？”

“我当然知道。”亚特兰娜回，“既然你不愿回亚特兰蒂斯见奥姆，我只好让他上来见你了，奥姆是个听话的好孩子。”

“噢，您这是在指责我不听您的话是吗？”

“除了不和我回亚特兰蒂斯见奥姆以外。”

亚瑟顿了顿，和亚特兰娜闲话家常的时间可以留待晚上，汤姆也在，他们三人永远有说不完的心里话，但是现在，亚瑟想，他只想知道更多关于奥姆的事。

事实上，亚特兰娜劝他回亚特兰蒂斯这么多年，也没见奥姆上岸找过他，他一度以为是奥姆不认他这个哥哥，他不信亚特兰娜私底下不曾试图说服奥姆踏上陆地，然而事实摆在眼前，奥姆确实对他不闻不问，于是他变本加厉，益发抗拒回亚特兰蒂斯，可经过这两天的思考，他发现自己对这位同母异父的弟弟实在在意极了，不确定是否为血缘羁绊使然，总之他一闭上眼，满脑子都是对方清冷的眼神和抿成一直线的嘴角。

亚特兰娜见亚瑟突然不说话了，疑惑的问：“怎么了？我的孩子。”

“那个，”亚瑟缓慢的开口，“我就是好奇，妳后来见到奥姆，他的表现怎么样？我的意思是，妳不是说问他话都不回答吗？那总会有说话以外的表示嘛，比如突然唱起歌什么的，这说明他心情好。”

亚特兰娜似乎被这番话给逗笑了，“你在想什么呢，亚瑟，但你说得不错，奥姆唱歌的确很好听，可惜他现在已经不唱了……不说这个，他回到亚特兰蒂斯后，我没感觉他和以往有什么不同，要是你真的这么在意，不如和我一起回亚特兰蒂斯看看？”

亚瑟坚定的摇了摇头，“不了，或许您很难理解，但我自小在这里长大……我爱汤姆，也爱您。要是……要是奥姆还愿意上来找我，我绝对欢迎，我会带他去我玩过所有好玩的地方，带他吃遍我喜欢的食物、喝过的酒，我还要带他体验我的工作，但让我回亚特兰蒂斯，我真的办不到。”

亚特兰娜叹了一口气，“你这反应……就和当初我让奥姆上来陆地一样，是什么让你对亚特兰蒂斯如此反感呢？”

“不是反感。”亚瑟回，“我只是还没做好回亚特兰蒂斯的心理准备。”

“那好吧，”亚特兰娜不再逼迫他的孩子，“我相信你总有一天会想通的，亚瑟。”

几天后，亚特兰娜再度离开了陆地，似乎是回去商讨海底盟国间的贸易，据她所述，大概会有很长的一段时间不回来。

亚特兰娜是统御七海的女王，加上维科的辅佐，长时间不回陆地，亚瑟不至于太过担心。他期待奥姆的回应，亚特兰娜肯定会将他的话带达，他只希望奥姆能听进他的话，再一次上陆地见他。

然而事与愿违，一个星期过去了，海面风平浪静，一个月过去了，除了一次台风过境，将家里的屋顶卷飞，让他和汤姆疲于修补屋瓦以外，一切安好。

亚瑟自然失望极了，每夜的等待扑空，无不让他的心情蒙灰，他曾突发奇想，对着海面大喊弟弟的名字，但回应他的只有海浪的拍打声以及事后汤姆担忧的询问。

他自然也试图反省，是不是那天表现得太过失礼，以至于让奥姆觉得被冒犯而不愿见他，但他思来想去，并不觉得自己话里有何冒失之处，毕竟奥姆的确长得十分好看，他就不信对方长这么大了，从未听过别人赞美他的外表！

海上广播及时拉回了他脱缰的思绪。

“……西北方20多浬处有船只失事，请派人前往救助……重复一次……西北方20多浬处有船只失事，请……”

岸边已不见亚瑟的身影。

是一桩邮轮翻覆事故，船身肉眼可见受到极严重的损伤，出事原因尚不清楚，但幸好船长反应及时，在亚瑟赶到前，船上乘客几乎已经疏散完毕。

现役海上救生员亚瑟二话不说，直接潜入海底，在确定船舱内的乘客已全数脱逃，他托着船体徐徐前行。

亚特兰蒂斯血统赋予了他先天神力，他体魄强健，不受海水温度与深度的影响，他能在水下呼吸，视力在深黑的海水中依然清晰可见。

残破的邮轮终于露出水面，亚瑟没意识到自己选在一个游客众多的沙滩景点着陆，围观的路人在认出他后顿时爆出一阵欢呼，而后有志一同地举起手机拍摄这位鼎鼎大名的侠汉身影，甚至有不少人拿他当背景板佯装自拍。亚瑟抹去胡腮边的水珠，他现在心情好极了，直想立刻喝上一杯大肆庆祝。

然而这份愉悦很快就被游客的尖叫声打断了。

“鲨鱼！海里有鲨鱼！”

亚瑟一瞬间对自己在海里托着邮轮疾行的“壮举”是否惊动了亚特兰蒂斯的“居民”产生狐疑，但他仍尽最快速度疏散在场民众，帮忙将紧张得在水下扑腾的游客拉上岸，接着他看到了浮出水面的背鳍，以及很快潜入海平面下的一抹金色。

“……奥姆？”亚瑟强忍住心中狂喜，小心翼翼的喊：“是你吗？奥姆。”

引起民众恐慌的背鳍消失了，亚瑟当机立断潜入海底。

鲨鱼游动的速度很快，而他心系的弟弟就骑在那头动物背上，亚瑟倒不担心自己追不上，就怕奥姆又仍像那天夜晚顺着海浪消失无踪。

所幸他担心的事一点也没发生，那头鲨鱼掉头转了回来，奥姆的身影终于清清楚楚的落在他眼前，他看上去比那晚初见更加耀眼。

“嗨，奥姆。”亚瑟朝他打招呼，直接忽略了这不过是两人的第二次见面，“你是被邮轮事故吸引来的吗？放心吧，我已经解决了，我保证没有任何一块废铁遗落在海里。”

奥姆一瞬间露出有点纠结的表情，亚瑟自然看见了，事实上，奥姆脸上哪怕是任何一点细微的变化也逃不过他的眼睛，他毫不在意道：“你要是不愿意喊我哥哥，那就叫我亚瑟吧，我相信你知道我的名字的。”

奥姆的嘴巴动了动，从口型看得出是“亚瑟”二字，但是他没听到半点声音，这无所谓，起码奥姆愿意尝试，他又继续哄道：“和我回陆地吧，奥姆，我答应亚特兰娜带你玩的。”

亚瑟的心里活动可不如他面上轻松，相反的他忐忑极了，但一想到自己徒手将邮轮捞上岸，直接解除海底垃圾囤积的危机，他又突然有底气了，直觉这就是奥姆愿意稍微尝试和他交流的关键──果然如亚瑟预想，奥姆遣退了他的鲨鱼坐骑，孤身一人在水中漂浮和他对视。

搞定了！亚瑟在心中吶喊。

他飞快的游到奥姆身边，话匣子一开说个不停：“我们边游边说吧，奥姆，我带你回我住的地方。上次你只在岸边待了一会儿就走了，我都来不及招待你。你喜欢吃海鲜对吧？不晓得你陆地上的食物吃不吃得惯，不过别担心，这也不是什么大事儿，你想吃什么我都能煮给你，对了，家里也有酒──”

“闭嘴。”奥姆忍无可忍的开口了。

亚瑟一顿，彷佛毫无所觉，又开始叽哩呱拉说个没完，“你可终于愿意和我说话了，奥姆，说实话，我现在一点也不怀疑亚特兰娜说你唱歌好听了，可惜我只会唱童谣。话说你们亚特兰蒂斯也有童谣吗？没有也没关系，我相信总有相似的曲目的……”

奥姆一抿嘴角，看在亚瑟眼里，彷佛为他剧烈的心跳声再添一个音符，前者却看也不看他，径直掠过亚瑟飞速游走。

“嘿，等等──”亚瑟朝他的弟弟背影大喊，“我家不是那个方向！”

锅上浓汤吐着咕噜咕噜的气泡，亚瑟哼着小曲，心情极好的将汤锅端上桌。桌上摆着新鲜的鲔鱼三明治，而他的弟弟正在冲澡，窗棂边晾着奥姆刚脱下的贵族软甲。

沐浴的水声渐歇，奥姆脸色不善的踏出浴室，亚瑟立刻迎上去，发现奥姆垂首看了一眼身上明显不属于自己的衣物，又比对了两人的体型后，眉头皱得更深了。

“放轻松点，奥姆。”亚瑟笑瞇瞇的说，“我虽然不晓得你们亚特兰蒂斯人的成长期，但我的身高已经好多年没长了，或许你哪一天就超过我了也说不定。”说完他看着弟弟被热气熏得微红的脖颈，心情又荡漾起来。

他领着奥姆在餐桌前坐下，盛了一碗浓汤推到对方面前，“小心烫，奥姆。”

碗里袅袅上升的热气让奥姆迟迟下不去口，他只能像小狗一样伸出舌头慢慢的舔，亚瑟也学他舔着喝，倒不是嘲笑的意思，事实上不管奥姆做什么，他只觉得赏心悦目，或许这就是哥哥滤镜？他将鲔鱼三明治分给弟弟一半，“尝尝看，奥姆，这东西铁定不烫的。”说完他示范性的咬了一口。

奥姆瞥了他一眼，迟疑的咬下去了，亚瑟盯着他稍稍鼓起来的颊边肉，试探性的问：“好吃吗？奥姆，这可是我亲手做的。”

奥姆没回答，但表情看上去并不讨厌，亚瑟觉得他的弟弟心情应该不差，于是他喝完碗里的浓汤，决定打铁趁热：“那个，奥姆，我们谈谈吧。”

“我和你没什么好谈的。”

很好，这是奥姆第二次开口说话了，亚瑟想。

确实是讨人厌的语调，他总觉得奥姆在试图激怒他，偏偏他就是生气不了，奥姆的嗓音真是太犯规了。

“说话别这么尖锐，奥姆，我只问你，你讨厌我吗？”亚瑟问。

“我宁愿没有你这个哥哥。”

亚瑟震惊得瞠大双眼。这孩子怎么回事，开口竟一句比一句恶毒？

“噢，这番话真是太伤人了，奥姆，我简直伤心欲绝。”

“你不也宁愿没有我这个弟弟吗？”

“什么？”

“承认吧，亚瑟，妈妈都和我说了。”奥姆冷冷的瞥了他一眼，“她说你不愿回亚特兰蒂斯，总让我主动来找你。但你不愿意回来的理由，不正是因为我在那里吗？”

“什、什么？等等──”亚瑟灵光一闪，“所以你才会上陆地找我？”

“当然，我就想知道拥有这样想法的你，是否长得像海沟族一样丑陋。”

“天啊，这真是天大的误会，我什么时候说过讨厌你了？”亚瑟简直不知该从何解释起，“老实说吧，我可喜欢你了。你是我见过的同龄人里，长得最好看的。”

“肤浅。”

“你刚刚不也说，想看我是否长得像海沟族一样丑陋吗！？”

……

奥姆喝了杯水，登时不说话了。

“那个……”亚瑟清清喉咙，勉强挤出一个和蔼可亲的笑容，“我们先停战？”

“我可没有故意找你吵架，是你先激怒我的。”

“……好好好，汤已经凉了，你再多喝点吧。”

奥姆难得顺从的抿了一口。

亚瑟静悄悄的看了他的弟弟一眼，红日西沉，昏黄的光线从窗外照射进来，恰恰为奥姆镀上一层浅金，亚瑟看得挪不开眼。算算时间，汤姆这会儿应该也快看完球赛，准备从酒吧回来了，他突然意识到奥姆即将离开，回到亚特兰蒂斯，忍不住问：“你以后还会上来看我吗？奥姆。”

“不会了。”

亚瑟一听便炸，“为什么？你怎么能这么对待自己的哥哥？”

“那你为什么不回亚特兰蒂斯呢？”

“我──”亚瑟沮丧的耷拉下肩膀，“大概就跟你讨厌陆地的理由一样吧。”

奥姆嗤笑一声，“我不属于陆地，自然厌恶这里，但你不是，别再自欺欺人了，亚瑟，你和我本来就不是一路人。”

“奥姆，你可真会找准时机讽刺我，我真是对你太宽容了。”

金发青年无所谓的哼了哼。

亚瑟叹了一口气，“好吧，本来这些话我一直放在心里，从未跟亚特兰娜提起过，不过既然你问了，我就告诉你吧，说实在我告诉你也好过告诉妈妈。”

奥姆放下手中的碗。

“你知道维科吧？”

“知道，他可重视你了。”奥姆的脸色平静得像在谈论天气。

“我第一次见到维科时，他已经在亚特兰娜身边辅佐多年，怎么说呢，我很难描述那种感觉，每当我看到他在妈妈面前毕恭毕敬的样子，我就浑身不自在，当然，我不是在批评亚特兰蒂斯这种下对上的体制不对，我也不是在说妈妈或是维科不好，毕竟你们是亚特兰蒂斯人，但我不是，我从小在陆地长大，要我去面对那些去他妈的繁文缛节，这不是故意和我过不去吗？”

奥姆的表情变了又变，这让亚瑟突然想起，眼前这位漂亮的金发青年，不正是亚特兰蒂斯的王子吗？

真是见了鬼了，亚瑟扶额。本来他还兀自沉浸在厌恶亚特兰蒂斯礼制的情绪中，见奥姆眼底没了生气，亚瑟登时体会祸从口出的道理，无论如何，他可不想再跟奥姆吵架了，“那个，奥姆，你听我说，我刚刚情绪过于激动，用词可能激烈了一点，你要相信我没有恶意……”

奥姆瞥了他一眼，“我明白了。”

“明白什么？”

“明白你真的挺喜欢我的。”

“什么！？”亚瑟惊得嘴巴能含下一颗鸡蛋，“虽然我是真的挺喜欢你的，但你是怎么从刚才那堆抱怨里听出哪怕是一丁点我喜欢你的意思？”

“我也是亚特兰蒂斯人，甚至和你一样，是未来亚特兰蒂斯的继承人，但你和我说话会浑身不自在吗？”

“怎么会，我巴不得让你多说点话。”

“那就是了。”

就这样？

亚瑟震惊的看着自家弟弟，他更讶异于自己就这么莫名其妙被带跑了，毕竟奥姆的分析听上去还挺有道理。

“那……”亚瑟挠挠头，鼓起勇气咽了口口水，“那我能亲你一下吗？奥姆。”

“为什么？”

“你难道不想亲自验证我有多喜欢你吗？”

“刚才不是验证过了？”

“那不一样，刚才只是口头上的，这回应该付诸实行！”

奥姆有些困扰的皱了皱眉，似乎有点为难。

“我刚才都跟你交换秘密了，难道你不该有点表示吗？”

“……好吧，随便你。”

亚瑟霎时咧嘴笑得像个傻子，他搂住奥姆的臂膀，慢慢的将人带到面前，奥姆眼睫轻颤，就像扇在他的心口上，随后他对着青年浅色的唇瓣浅尝即止的亲了一下。

“奥姆，你感觉如何？”

“……没什么感觉。”

“那我再亲一次。”

四片唇瓣分离，“这样呢？”

“你的体温真高，亚瑟。”

“那我再亲一次好了。”亚瑟耳根发烫，他模仿奥姆喝热汤的模样，对着对方的唇瓣舔了又舔，故作矜持的问：“这样呢？”

“你是不是生病了？亚瑟。”

“你真是太禁欲了，奥姆。算了，我还是亲到你有感觉为止好了。”

……

奥姆的双唇就像棉絮一样柔软，亚瑟甜滋滋的想。

他决定了，如果下次亚特兰娜再问起他是否愿意回亚特兰蒂斯，他想他的答案会是“YES”。

\--完


End file.
